Quest for knowledge
by Mercury Guardian
Summary: It started merely as an insane search to find something new to read....
1. prologue

Prologue

Ami stared out at the Earth and a sigh escaped her lips. No she was not thinking of the Earth or even those who might inhabit it for they had yet to even meet anyone from that planet. No, her mind was set to one problem and one problem only. She, the Princess of Mercury, had run out of books to read. She'd read all the books in the Mercurian library before she had come to the Moon. Finding the Moon itself with quite an extensive collection made her happy...

However within a few short years she had read all the books in the Moon's library three times over and knew them word for word. She'd even gone so low as to read all the gushy romance novels her friend Minako had brought from Venus just so she could read something new. She'd even searched through the computerized database of books that spread across all the known planets in this system... minus the Earth of course, who had yet to join in a treaty with the Moon. But no... ever title in there... she'd read them all.

It wasn't a situation she ever thought she'd encounter. When she was small books had seemed endless in their population and it was easy to lose herself in them. Heck she'd be in the library for days sometimes, servants bringing her food ever once in a while reminding her that she needed to eat. Her parents had called it a phase, one that would pass as soon as she discovered boys.

They were wrong however, Ami had discovered boys and she discovered she didn't like them. Their anatomy was different, they were stronger when it came to upper body strength but they were also rude. She smiled slightly, but she would always be smarter. Never... not one of them would ever admit to liking her yet everyone of them had asked her to dance once when it came time for a ball or something at the palace. In which she would always decline. She had no interest in them. Some of them would seem interesting pretending they were philosiphers and were knowledgable in many things but those were all lies. The only things she'd found them knowlegable in were there own bank accounts. She had no use for them.

She stared at the Earth intently, wondering what secret books the Terrans might hold. Ones she might not have yet read. Yet she wouldn't know unless she went down and she couldn't. No there was no treaty so she had no business down there. Of course... a plan came to mind and she smiled. Yes there was a way. A way to be excused to going down there and search through their hidden treasure of knowledge. There was always a way.

OOC: I know this is a short beginning, but I just needed to set the stage.

Review!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Well I can say I didn't appreciate being called a Fat Lard... but point taken I'm being lazy and not updating.. so here's another chapter. That and not having internet and other distractions for something like a week kind of helped.

Chapter One

"It's an interesting idea Ami-hime, but you've never really held much of an interest in the politics of other planets before. May I ask what sparked this idea?" Serenity, Queen of the Moon asked. She had long silver hair tied into two identical buns on the sides of her head and hair trailed out of them like two long silver ribbons. This hair style was worn by those of the Moon's royalty. No one else copied it. No one else, it seemed, even had hair long enough to pull it into such a style.

Ami smiled, "I haven't had a lot to fill my time with lately so I'm afraid I may have taken up the interest merely in search of something new to do," was the answer she gave not wanting to say the real reason. For though it was, in her mind, a perfectly good reason this quest for books she had undertaken was hers and hers alone. Besides many almost thought her fascination for books was an unhealthy one. Spending so much time in the library and not socializing nearly as much as the other princess' did often helped with that viewpoint.

The Queen nodded happily, "I'm glad you are finding interest in this sort of thing. It will help you later when you begin taking over more responsibilities in the court. In fact this is an excellent opportunity to have my daughter and the rest of her court learn the procedures and protocols required in this kind of situation. I'm sure they will appreciate learning this way then from a textbook."

The Mercurian bit the bottom of her lip. She wasn't sure she had wanted any real actual participation in making the treaty work. She just wanted one so she could go visit the Terran's planet and pillage their books.. 'although..' she thought, 'if we are involved we may be able to go to the Earth before the treaty is completely set and I won't have to wait nearly as long.' She smiled then, this was very acceptable to her. "I agree. With all the planets of our own system, excluding Earth, already having treaties and working well together before we were born the concept could be entirely lost upon us if we don't take this opportunity."

"Then it's settled. I'll send a messenger to the Terran's right away and see if this time around we can set up a treaty."

It wasn't that it hadn't been tried before, to have the Earth join the Silver Alliance. It was just that it had never succeeded past a first meeting between the Earth and the other planets. Disagreements usually erupted. The last time it had been attempted was just before the birth of the current generation of senshi. No attempt had been made since then.

None of the books Ami had read ever said why this was so but as far as she could tell it was because of the senshi themselves. For the Earth didn't have one, as far as anyone knew, so it was decided the planet would never be a threat. That and time between managing kingdoms was also being divided up on teaching and raising the next generation. For it was important that they would be strong. Though in a time of peace such as this their abilities as senshi were fairly useless and the training kept on as if it were tradition.

It was funny if you thought about it. People wish for long periods of peace because it cannot last forever. However if that time is too long then the skills that would have improved from a time of destruction would actually have been lost. So when another period of unrest actually occurs it may be the undoing of those who wished for peace in the first place. Yet at the same time a period of destruction cannot last forever either, or eventually nothing would exist.

Ami was about to leave the room when the Queen stopped her. "Oh don't go yet dear. I wanted to ask you something."

"Certainly Serenity-sama.. what is it?" she asked curious as to what else there could be to discuss.

"We haven't contacted the Earth in almost fifteen years so we don't know what technology they hold. All of the planets in the alliance, as you know, are connected with the telecommunications device designed by the Mercurians," the Queen began her explanation.

The Mercurian nodded, "Earth won't have one though, not being a part of the alliance. The only way to communicate with them will be to send a messenger to the planet with a written request to open up discussions once again."

"There's only one problem with sending just an ordinary messenger. You see in the Terran's culture they think people should talk face to face anyway. Also it'd be better if someone of equal status went to meet with them..." She was playing with her hands. One of those things she did now and then when she was nervous. Sometimes it was hard to see how the Princess could be related to the Queen but the truth was they were both really a lot a like. The only real difference was the Queen knew how to act and when.

"Yes so..." Ami's eyes widened. She suddenly understood, "you mean to say.. that one of us has to go?"

"Well actually since you brought up the idea, are the most responsible amongst the girls and you seem to have such a high interest in this anyway.. I really thought you'd like to do this first hand." The Queen smiled.

"I see..."

--------------------------------------------------------------

That's how it really began. That was how Ami, a shy quiet Mercurian ended up aboard a vessel to Earth. Truthfully she could have just teleported as Sailor Mercury but she didn't have the planets permission to be there yet and with all the animosity over the senshi anyway it was better that the Terrans not know she was one yet. She was actually glad she was the only one going. Makoto and Minako wanted to go to check out what Terran men were like. Usagi seemed fairly curious but somewhat withdrawn from it for some reason and Rei only rolled her eyes at her friends claiming all men needed to die.

At any rate in the end it seemed despite the fact that she really didn't think she'd end up going it was probably the best choice if they were going to get this done. She wouldn't have really cared but this was her mission afterall.

"Princess, we've been submitting a signal to the Earth but we haven't received anything in return... should we continue towards them?"

Ami nodded, "We'll have to. I know we could possibly be violating airspace but we don't know if they have a means to return to signal. Just approach cautiously and we should be ok."

Isn't it interesting how just when someone says 'we should be ok' or 'everything will be alright', how something bad will happen just at that exact moment? It certainly is and when the vessel reached into the Earths skies and the engine gave out it was not something on the Princess of Mercury's mind. On the Moon this wouldn't have been a problem, for one thing their gravity isn't the same. Ami really didn't care if she got to feel this first hand.

Some of crew were panicked, others pushing buttons trying to pull the ship up. They were going down so fast they were actually lifting off the floor of the vessel while it fell. The heat was beginning to become unbearable, they might as well have been in a speeding lava pit. The noise was hard on the ears and long before the actual crash everyone blacked out.

"Are you sure about this?" An exasperated sigh came from a blonde man.

"Yes the stars spoke of visitors and then there was the bright light that streaked down. We have to go find out what it's about." A brown haired man answered back. The two men were riding on horseback through a forested area. They were both dressed in grey uniforms each with a different colored trim to denote their station.

"We're relying on the information of the stars again? Shouldn't we have gotten Endymion for this?" It was slightly whiny, he really didn't want to be doing this.

"There's no time. Besides I don't know if we can trust these people. We don't know why they're coming here." His companion spoke slowing up his horse as they came upon the crash sight.

The vessel was not going to be flying anytime soon it seemed. Sparks were flying everywhere, some people were lying on the ground and it seemed a few trees had been slain as well.

"Neph... Kami they all look like guys. Why is it whenever I end up going with you to find something the stars have spoken about there aren't any hot girls?"

"Jadeite I've never promised you we would find hot girls. Do you really think their will be any females in a crash sight like this?" The brunette sighed, Jed was usually a lot of fun to hang around but he always had to go looking for women.

"I suppose not. It doesn't look like anyone's alive either." He kicked a body and it remained motionless.

"We'll have to get this cleaned up, find out where they came from and try contacting their planet about this. I wonder what was going on..."

"Hey! I found a punk chick!" Jadeite called from inside the ship.

"What are you doing in there? You don't know how stable it is..." Nephrite followed inside despite his own words. The inside of the ship was worse off then it appeared.

The blonde pulled a guy off of the girl, "Yeah... she looks like she might be breathing too, barely though. I think with this guy on her it might have been a cushion. She's not bad looking either, though I don't get the blue hair."

"Blue? Well let's not worry about that now. Let's get her back to the palace quickly and then send a proper search an rescue to check the others over."

Jadeite nodded, "Hey if she survives you think I'll get a kiss?"

Nephrite rolled his eyes, "Just come on already." He took the girl from him and carefully took her outside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue eyes opened slowly. She was somewhere strange... and it was warm. Ami sat up. There were blankets wrapped around her. 'So that's why it's warm... where am I though?' There didn't seem to be anyone about. There wasn't much to this room either. A bed, some empty bookshelves and a desk. Well where ever she was this certainly wasn't part of the agenda. She stood up and moved to the door.

She opened it just slightly and peeked out into the hallway. There was no one there either... this was really strange. She stepped out into the hallway and walked down it cautiously. She came to another hallway with some very decorated doors. She tapped on one, no one answered. She turned the doorknob and was surprised that the door opened. She knew she shouldn't go in but... well it might help her figure out where she was. Ok so the real reason was she was just curious but we won't get into that.

It looked a lot like the room she'd been in but bigger and the shelves had books in them. Actually the books were probably the first thing she noticed. Forgetting everything else she went to the shelves and looked at the titles. They all seemed to be about history of some sort. She pulled one book down and opened it but found something very shocking. In fact her face went a beet red and she slammed the book shut. She looked at the title again... no it looked like a history book but there were pictures of woman in very compromising positions inside.. 'And I thought Minako's romance books were bad.'

Taking a few minutes to calm down she decided she would not pursue the books in this room. However this was pretty intriguing maybe she'd try another room instead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did the search and rescue find anything?" An elderly man asked.

"I'm afraid that they didn't find any other survivors my King." A silver haired man answered. He was on bended knee while the King sat on his throne. "They did find something on the ship though. It seems to be lunarian, it has no weapons so we think they were on a mission of some sort or perhaps were escorting the girl we found. As far as we know though she doesn't seem lunarian."

"I see. Well then where is the girl now?"

"She's been placed in one of the guest rooms for now. The guards are checking in on her as they make their rounds. When she wakes we'll find out the situation from her. All we know for now was there seemed to be some sort of engine problem."

"Good, proceed as you've planned. When you go to question her take Prince Endymion with you. He's been acting a bit strange lately so I think a bit of a learning experience will help clear his head."

"As you wish my King." The plantinum blond replied, lifting his head.

"You're dismissed Kunzite."

He nodded, stood and then walked out of the room.

AN: Ok I already have a plan on what is going to happen but I'm just curious. If you review please tell me who you think will find her, where she will be and what the murder weapon is! heh.. I've been playing too much clue with my cousins. Ok you can skip the weapon part if you want but go ahead and answer that as well if you like.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Well I think I saw my muse somewhere so I'll attempt another chapter of this fic. She did run off on me again though so if anyone sees her let me know. I'll give you... umm.. a jellybean! If you need a description for a reference check out my profile on this site, it's listed there.

Quest for Knowledge

Chapter Two

Nephrite spotted Kunzite walking down the hall and ran up to him, "Sir we have a problem. The girl we recovered is missing."

"And no one was watching her because...?" Kunzite asked not sure he really was going to want to hear this answer. It really didn't change the situation, they'd still have to find her.

"Well you see Jediate was watching her but then he got a bit distracted by one of the maids. I don't think he meant any harm by it. She was unconcious."

The silver haired general nodded, "I know she's not much of a threat but sometimes he needs to take things a bit more seriously. So where is he now? Not still with the maid I hope."

His comrade shook his head, "No he went to get Prince Endymion from his room to notify him of the situation. That and no one has seen the Prince all day."

Ok so now they had two problems. Their uninvited guest was missing as well as possibly their Prince. He wouldn't be surprised if he had wandered off somewhere again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately and no one knew quite why. He also seemed to have some strange infatuation with the Moon of recent. "Alright, take the West side, I'll take the East."

--------------------------------------------------------------

There was a knock at the door that Ami failed to notice. She'd found some interesting books in the room she just couldn't put down. She didn't know whose room this was but she had to admit they had a good selection of books here. There was some of everything. She was reading up on Terran politics. It was a topic that didn't grace the bookshelves of any other planet.

She also failed to notice the fact that someone had actually entered the room, or the footsteps that advanced on her. She jolted when a hand waved in front of her. Her blue eyes landed on a guy with short blond hair, he had a weird smirk on his face. Her face flushed red at being caught in someone else's room.

"So, good book?" The general asked.

Ami smiled, nodding her head, slowly she rose to her feet. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to sneak into your room I was just a bit bored in that other room.." Yep smooth job. She had come to be a diplomat and instead it looked like she was trying to sneak into mens rooms. Her face deepened a shade of red at what the girls might say if they found out about this incident.

Jediate was ready to laugh. The last thing he expected was punk girl to be lodged away in their Princes room reading one of his mandatory study books. "You know this isn't my room. You've stumbled into someone else's room," he grinned.

She didn't want to ask but she knew he was waiting for her to so she gave in, "Whose room am I in then?"

"The Prince of this planet." He had a feeling she didn't know. He was secretly glad for that. First pretty girl he found that didn't know who he was in a long time and he didn't want her to be some assasin. That'd ruin his fun. The shock on her face only reinforced his theory. "You know you're really cute when you blush."

Ami's face became a deeper shade of red. She was suppose to remain professional not get hit on! She calmed her face down as much as she could and replied, "I apologize for my behaviour. Perhaps you would be so kind as to direct me to where I am suppose to be so I might find out what happened to the others I was with?"

The generals grin fell. "I'm afraid the crew did not survive the crash. Come I'll take you to see General Kunzite. We can explain everything else to you then."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Prince Endymion wasn't actually hiding, or at least he wasn't trying to hide. He was sitting on the roof above his own room. It was the best place to go because no one looked beyond his room. He leaned back on the roof and stared up at the sky. It would be evening soon. With the full moon coming he'd get to see her again.

The Moon Princess. He knew exactly who she was for she'd told him herself. When the Moon was full she could use her power to travel to the Earth and she did so quite often. He didn't understand why she would come here but maybe it was the fact that travel between this planet and the Moon were forbidden that made it so enticing to her.

Why exactly it had been forbidden no one could tell him but he wished he knew. If he knew perhaps he could find a way around it. All he knew was Terrans were taught that Lunarians were stuck up. Truthfully he'd only met Serenity and as far as he could tell that was a lie, a wrongfully made assumption. Still it didn't tell him anything to why contact with the Moon was forbidden.

He sighed, "I suppose I better go back inside. I'm sure someone will be looking for me by now."

Climbing back down and onto the balcony he was about to go inside when he heard voices. Voices! In his room! Well this could be interesting at least. He put his ear to the sliding door. It sounded like Jadeite and a female voice he'd never heard, and it sounded like the general was flirting with her. 'Knowing him he caught one of the maids in here while looking for me and just couldn't help himself.' he rolled his eyes.

When he heard them leave he entered, grabbed a couple of books and tried to sneak off to the library. Hopefully if he could sneak over to the library before anyone saw him he could pretend he'd been studying all this time.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know I saved your life." Jadeite told Ami as he led her to the throne room.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." She replied cooly keeping a smile on her face. She wasn't sure what to think of this guy. He was awfully forward.

"I know how you could show your appreciation." He winked.

She felt her face go red again. She had to be so easily embaressed? Maybe if she had socialized more often she wouldn't have this problem. Still she had to try and remain focused here. "Is this an appropriate suggestion?" She asked.

"What? Haven't you ever heard of the hero getting a kiss from the girl he rescues?" He had his hands up defensively acting shocked that she wouldn't know such a thing.

"It isn't a custom where I come from. Though in most of the books I have read the guy who rescues the girl doesn't usually get the girl." She smiled, two could play this game.

"He might not get the girl but he at least gets a kiss." The general insisted.

Ami paused trying to think of a retort. Rei was much better at this kind of thing than she was. A smile crept over her face at the thought, "Suto." She said.

Jadeite raised an eyebrow at the word, "Suto? What does that mean?"

"Lets just say once you figure out what it means you'll have your answer." It was a Mecurian word so she doubted he would be able to figure it out anytime soon and even if he did he wouldn't be all that impressed.

They stopped outside a door, Jadeite opened it leading Ami inside where everyone had seemed to finally have gotten together. Including one Prince Endymion who looked as if he was being lectured by Kunzite. It seemed someone hadn't quite made it all the way to the library.

AN: I know it is really short but for now that is all you are getting. I'll write some more and hopefully it'll be a lot longer. Hey it's better than nothing right? I'd say at least until Christmas before the next part comes out. I've got a term paper to write and exams coming up.

The word Suto is one I'm using, as far as I know it doesn't actually mean anything and I'm using it as a Mercurian word. The meaning of which will be revealed in the next chapter.

Oh and don't forget to leave a review!


	4. Chapter 3

Quest for Knowledge

Chapter Three

Kunzite paused in his lecture to the Prince when Jadeite and their guest approached. He gave the Prince a quick look that said he wasn't through with him yet and then turned to the two now in the room. He nodded his head towards the girl and spoke, "I am Kunzite, leader of the Shitennou."

Ami was suddenly thankful she kept up with her lessons and didn't pass notes back and forth like the other girls often did. This would be the first time that knowing how to act in court would make things easier. Up to this point her actions hadn't reflected that of a diplomat. She had to act as appropriately as she could now to make up for that. Curtseying she gave her formal introduction to the general, "Princess of Mercury, Ami. Member of the Moon Princess' Inner Court. Ambassador of the Silver Alliance." She went through the motions flawlessly. The last title was a new one but needed to be said in this situation, for it gave away her reason for being here.

While Kunzite and Ami spoke, now getting into discussions about getting an audience with the King, Prince Endymion's thoughts drifted elsewhere. That was the voice he'd heard in his room with General Jadeite. So he'd been flirting with a planetary princess of all people. Did the man not have any boundaries? A member of the Inner Court as well. Serenity had told him about her friends. It was odd to actually be able to put a face to one. Odder yet that out of them they would choose her to be ambassador.

He'd heard from Serenity that the Princess of Mercury was anything but a social butterfly and often quite shy. He would have thought the Princess of Venus would have been more likely for this kind of thing. Her rank alone would have made her an appropriate choice. He'd have to ask the Moon Princess when she visited tonight. The Moon would be full again and then he coul--

"ENDYMION-SAMA!"

He blinked, his thoughts cut off abruptly. His blue eyes travelled to a very upset Kunzite. 'Oh boy.. I'm going to get it later for sure now,' he thought. Sure Kunzite couldn't do more than lecture him on his attitude but that wasn't the part to fear. Kunzite was also in charge of his training and he could foresee that the next training session would be where he'd pay for spacing out. "Gomen." He mumbled sheepishly.

Muffled laughs came from the other three generals. Kunzite could often be uptight and usually it was Jadeite getting into trouble with the man. Lately it was their Prince that was becoming the silver haired generals aggravation. So much so that Nephrite and Zoicite had a bet going as to who would getting into the most trouble by the end of a week. It was getting awfully hard to tell who would win that bet.

Kunzite sent a glare to the other generals. Sometimes he swore he was surrounded by children and was nothing more than a glorified babysitter. He cleared his throat turning his gaze back on his Prince. "As I was saying. The King has fallen ill and will be unable to see an audience. If you would like to give your message to Prince Endymion though I'm certain he can communicate the message to his father for the time being."

Prince Endymion nodded. His father had grown deathly ill lately. It was very likely he'd be ascending the throne sooner than expected. He did not want that. Not only did he not want the death of his father, but on Earth should the heir to the throne not be wed when he ascended the throne he would have to wed within one year or he would lose the throne. It had something to do with their crystal but what that was he never really understood. It was again one of those things he was constantly told but never explained.

"I wish your Father a quick recovery." Ami started, "Perhaps it really is not the best time for me to be delivering this message but I will deliver it as I am here." When Prince Endymion gave another nod she continued, "The Moon wishes to open up talks for having the Earth join the Silver Alliance." She said softly.

The Prince nodded, "I will tell my father and bring his decision back to you. Since as I understand it your ship was destroyed we'll give you a room to stay in until then and if you do not mind an escort should you wish to see anything." He then eyed the Shitennou wondering who he should ask to 'escort' her around. Jadeite seemed far too eager so he was out. He knew Zoicite would likely be annoyed with him if he asked and Kunzite would be none too happy either, so Nephrite it was. "Nephrite if you'd be so kind."

The brunette general nodded, "As you wish." Though with evening approaching he would have preferred to go and speak with the stars again. Still there would be other nights and it might be rather interesting to get to speak with one from another planet. He looked to the Mercurian Princess and smiled, "Shall we?" He asked extending an arm for her to take.

Ami as flawless in her actions as she had been before was not so as of now. This was where the actually being social during the balls and other events on the Moon might have been of help.

She hesitantly took the offered arm and could only manage a nod of her head. Her cheeks tinging an almost unnoticeable shade of pink. Did the entire Earth just suddenly consist of men anyway? She could just imagine all the teasing her friends would give her if they could see her in her current company.

Especially when she normally avoided the opposite sex if she could manage it. A few people had noticed it and as always there was gossip among the court that she had a heart of ice. A few even suggested she secretly was a man hater, such as the fire Princess of Mars was. Though Mars was more often to claim that from the rooftops on her own. Ami just didn't have much of a comfort level with men, she hoped that didn't show much.

With the nod from her, Nephrite led her out of the room.

Once the two departed Jadeite fell out of line, "Endymion... why couldn't I escort her?" He asked playfully miffed. Oh he knew the answer he'd get. And as usual...

"I don't need you flirting with her. She'll likely hear about your reputation soon enough without you giving her first hand experience to it." The Prince smiled.

His general gave a pout, "I'd prefer the other way around. I was really close too. I just needed to figure out what 'Suto' meant."

At this Zoicite looked up, "Suto?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. I only said that the rescuee gives the rescuer a kiss and she just answered 'Suto' when I tried to insist that it was what happens." The blue eyed blond explained.

A grin formed over Zoicites face. "Its a Mercurian word." He said his grin growing wider.

Jadeite's eyes narrowed slightly wondering what it was his fellow general found so funny. "Alright... what does it mean and how do you know?"

Truthfully there were several languages on their planet alone and then several more across the galaxy. There was also one central language that was at least known amongst the royalty and nobility of all planets, as it was required learning. Still contact between the Earth and the Moon had been minimal at best, so the other planets being allied with the silver orb in the sky were even a rarer thing to come in contact with. Meaning their languages were basically unknown to them at all.

"The Earth and the Moon used to work together. Long before alliances were made with other planets. The history of it all is very muddled but there were no treaties between anyone, yet no one fought. The cause that had them break apart their friendship was unknown but there were some very old books I found still preserved from that time. Textbooks you might say. We'd all traded books explaining different languages. Of course being as old as they are its likely the languages would have greatly evolved since then." Zoicite explained.

Jadeite nodded at the explanation, "So what is it Suto means?" he wished his friend would just tell him already but he always had to explain every little detail. A simple, 'I looked it up in stinky old books' would have sufficed.

"Its an old phrase that roughly translates to 'I will consider it forever' or rather its a polite way of saying 'never'." Zoicite laughed, "It used to be a polite way to turn down a date during that time. I doubt its so now but.." his sentence died out into his continuing laughter.

Even Kunzite had a smirk on his face. "Jadeite, Zoicite. The two of you may take your leave."

The two blonds nodded and left the room. Leaving only Kunzite and their Prince behind.

Endymion looked to Kunzite. He knew he'd have to go and see his Father now, hopefully he was awake and able to hear what he would have to say... but it seemed Kunzite had something else he wanted to say.

"Endymion-sama, your Father is getting frailer every day. Realize that while he has the decision now as to what happens in these matters that you may have to continue with it or decide yourself. Pay attention as these events unfold for its quite likely you'll have to take over." He did not wish for his Prince to have to be at the ready for this kind of situation... however with the Kings current condition he had to make sure the young man prepared himself for the possibility.

The dark haired Prince sighed, "Yes. I understand."

He'd gone to see his Father every day since the illness had taken hold of him two weeks prior. The physicians were puzzled and no one seemed to truly know the cause. They could only conclude it wasn't contagious or others would have already been laying around in such a state... and they all agreed that the King would not survive. Still the Prince held out hope.

With that the two departed.

AN: Took me long enough, didn't it? Feel free to throw tomatoes at me for being a bad authoress and not updating. However I'm getting better. I'm working on updating this story as well as the other fics I'm working on. Though this chapter seemed to be more explanation than anything else. More excitement to come in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Quest for Knowledge

Chapter Four

"You know its not really a no then if she'll consider it." Jadeite tried to justify to Zoicite as they walked along the halls. "Its more like a maybe, and a maybe is as good as a yes."

Zoicite stopped walking and looked at Jadeite, "Really? As far as I understand it Mercurians aren't known for going off on whims like you." He grinned, "In fact I doubt she'd even look at you in such a light."

Blue eyes narrowed at green, "Really now... that sounds like a challenge."

The grin transformed into a smirk, "More like a fantasy for it'll only happen in your dreams."

"And you could do better, I suppose?"

They were often mistaken for brothers not only because of their similar hair color but because one was often as bad as the other. And the challenge had already taken flight, why it would be a dishonor if either of them backed down! "I would bet she would kiss me before she would a brute like you." Zoicite spoke, poking fun.

"I could get her to kiss me before the first lights of dawn," Jadeite spoke confidently, already setting conditions of the bet.

"A bet usually has a wager." His counterpart looked thoughtful, "The one who loses has to dye Kunzites hair pink." It had been an old prank the two had once discussed doing, although they had never gone through with it. Neither of them really wanted to chance facing their leaders wrath.

"Agreed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A walk through a garden, the sun setting to the East causing the sky to streak in various colors... hanging onto the arm of a handsome man with brunette wavy hair. Ami blushed at the sudden scenery that had just passed in her mind. It sounded like the setting of one of Minako's romance novels. She was only hanging onto the arm of the general like one being escorted would be. Still she could hear the comments the cheery blond Princess of Venus would say if she saw her and knew the bluenettes thoughts.

'You're only young once! So what's wrong with a little romance?' The blond would likely have chided.

Ami's blush deepened. Romance... really.. it was a nice fairytale of an idea. But could such a thing really exist in reality? They really hadn't talked much other than what a normal tour would consist of. "Nephrite-san...?" She asked deciding even she would have preferred a real conversation to that of what was going on.

"Yes Mercury-Hime?" Nephrite answered quickly attentive to his escort.

Somewhere in the back of her mind a conversation between her and Venus had come back to her. 'But Ami-chan, surely even you wouldn't mind it if you had someone watching you, caring about you, worrying over you.. someone who loves you?'

The face she'd managed to tone down blushed again. Why was her mind so against her today? It didn't have to bring up thoughts like that at such inappropriate times.

"Mercury-Hime?" the general asked again a bit concerned.

She cleared her throat. Whatever topic she had thought to bring up had left her mind! "Ummm.." she tried to stall. What happened to the eloquence she'd managed to pull off earlier? 'I'm not really diplomatic material..' she thought losing confidence.

"The sky is beautiful tonight," he spoke looking up at the newly descended night.

Whether her escort had noticed her floundering or not.. she wasn't sure, however she was grateful. "It is," she stated seeming to get back into control of her thoughts. "What is that round thing in the sky though?"

Nephrite looked at the girl curiously. He knew what she was speaking of... but did she really not know? "That is the Moon. Surely you recognize the place you've travelled from."

She shook her head, "The Moon looks nothing like that up close, and it isn't close enough to be seen on the other planets."

Ah so that was the reason. She had just never seen the Moon from the Earth's perspective before. Well then it was also just as likely that she didn't know the Moon also had phases, was what they used to calculate time, and how much of an effect on the Earth it really had. Then again why would she? The Moon and the Earth held little or no contact between each other.

"When it creates a full circle like that we call it a Full Moon..." he began to explain watching her stare at the bright round object in child like wonderment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Endymion approached the door to his Fathers room apprehensively. He wanted to open up discussions with the Moon. It would allow him to see Serenity more often, rather on just those days of the Full Moon. However, he was certain his father would go against the decision. He knocked on the door softly.

The door opened a moment later, an older maid looking to see who it was. Seeing the Prince she spoke quietly, "He is awake if you want to talk with him, but he is still tired please do not keep him long." She stepped outside to wait there, leaving the doorway open for him to walk through.

He nodded his thanks to her, and closed the door as he entered his fathers chambers.

The room was dark, faint moonlight coming through the windows casting shadows. He moved close to the bed where his father laid. "...Father?" he whispered against the still air.

A sharp breath came from the bed. His eyes were open and they seemed dull in this lighting. In fact the King himself seemed far older than he really was. The sickness he carried seemed to be taking its toll on the man. "Endy...mi...on.." the voice forced.

For a moment the Prince forgot about why he had actually come to see his father tonight. It was a heartbreaking sight... would he even survive through this night? "Yes... it's me..."

"Come... come.. closer.." strained the voice.

Endymion was never one to defy his Father. Especially when he was in such a fragile state. He kneeled down at the side of his Father's bed, bringing his head down close to his Father's shoulder. He wanted to tell him not to speak.. to save his strength. He himself felt choked though.

Choked by sadness for but a moment, while being choked by a surprisingly strong hand the next. Endymion's eyes were open wide in shock, his hands trying to pull back the one on his throat. He stared at the one who seemed but a breathe away from dying only seconds before. "Fa..ther.."

The King of Earth rose from his bed, raising his own son off the ground. His other hand brought itself to join the first about the boys neck and he squeezed tightly. "You will die here young Prince. The Golden Power will be made lost. For she demands it so."

How... how had someone so feeble suddenly become so strong? He couldn't budge his father's hands away and his vision was already becoming grey around the edges.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A warrior watched the scenes on Earth play out. She was not allowed to play with the flow of Time but she surely wanted to at this moment. Her hand reached out but was stopped by another.

"Pluto you know better," spoke a gentle voice.

"Chronos... but why? He has not fulfilled his purpose in this lifetime."

"You cannot intrude in such a manner. Remember when you take over this post there are three rules you may never disobey."

The soldier sighed nodding. She remembered well. Queen Serenity of the Moon herself had charged her with this duty. She had yet to undergo the ceremony to officially take the post yet. She was certain she did not want to go through with it but really... it was her duty. The Queen of the Moon charging her with the duty was only part of tradition. Truthfully this duty was destined to be hers since birth. Still that didn't have to mean she had to like it.

"You must never travel through time, never abandon your post at the Door, and must never cause time to stop," Chronos told her. "Now that is enough for today. I will send you back home. Once the ceremony is completed you may never get to go back. So take this time to be with your friends, cherish these last moments."

She nodded quietly thinking it over. No she still didn't want to go through with any of this. Why did all of this have to happen during her generation? Why not the next or a few later... but no destiny had already decided this fate. If the previous keeper of time had not been killed... her own powers would not have activated. If only... if only.. but there was no use trying to change what could not be undone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two blondes watched the couple in the garden. Both obviously aggravated by the fact their guests hand was holding onto Nephrites arm. He always spoke some nonsense of the stars, but who would have thought that would captivate a young lady in such a fashion.

And captivated she was. She listened so intently, her gazing at the Moon seeming to turn to a daydreamy look.

Nephrite was not really a ladiesman like Jadeite but still... this did seem like a scene from a romance novel of sorts. What if... if he and her kissed here? Technically he wasn't in on the bet so it shouldn't count right? The stubborn headed blue eyed man shook his head. No! He would lose neither to Zoicite nor to Nephrite. He would win, and kiss her before anyone else did this night!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: review!


End file.
